The invention relates to a cooktop device.
The international patent application WO 2008/101766 A1 discloses a cooktop device which has an articulated arm and a suspension for connecting the articulated arm to a base component. The articulated arm has two or more joints. Consequently, the articulated arm has three or more arm parts. The cooktop device comprises four heating elements. The articulated arm bears all of the heating elements and moves the heating elements by means of a carousel-type moving mechanism in order to heat a “gigantic” heating zone.